Harry Potter and The Last Frontier
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: After being gone for 7 years, Harry returns to take the job as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Will old Flames be reignited? Will Friendships die? Will other Friendships grow into something more? H/HR ALOT OF RON BASHING. Taken over from Buddyboy98.
1. Prologue

A/n: As some of you may already know I took this story over for Buddyboy98. The first five chapters were written by him and I hope that you guys like my writing style and that it fits into the story.

Prologue

It had been seven years, seven years since he left England, since he had last seen her. He watched as snow fell on downtown Sidney Australia. Yes snowing in Australia, they were in the middle of a freak weather pattern that the ministry concluded that only something with extreme magical ability could create it. He was puzzled by it, and who is he you ask, he is none other than Harry Potter Head of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic for Australia. He looked out of his office window at blanket of snow that covered the lower city.

A screeching came from fireplace, and a letter spit out of it. It was the new delivery system, it was crude but more efficient that owls. He walked over and picked it up quietly. The seal on the back was all to familiar, it was the seal of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt of the English Ministry

His calloused fingers tore it open rather roughly and grabbed the parchment. He unfolded it gently and began to read it.

XXXX

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**As you may know when Albus Dumbledore died, Minerva McGonagall succeeded him as Headmaster. And as of yesterday, she announced she would be retiring and usually she would pick her successor, but with recent threats from the remote bands of the remaining Death Eaters we failed to apprehend I as well as she feel that is appropriate that you take up this position.**

**We hope that you would accept, and we would like to invite you for a meeting next Monday here in England. Hope to see you soon! **

**Sincerely, **

**Kingsley R. Shacklebolt **

**Minister for Magic England**

XXXX

He began to breath faster and faster, a job he had dreamed about for the best part of seven years had been offered to him. This job he had know had become his passion, he had never had a time for a life, would he do it. The only reason he had left England, was to get away from his two best friends and there budding relationship.

It killed his saying it but if had stayed longer, if they would have had children he knew he would kill himself. Regardless the continuation of the young students education was a priority and not to mention there safety. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his desk and dipped his quill in ink.

XXXX

**Minister Shacklebolt, **

**I would be glad to meet with you and discuss the possibility of myself taking the office of Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'll be arriving in England on the specified date. **

**Sincerely, **

**Harry J. Potter **

**Head of Magical Law Enforcement Australia**

XXXX

He sighed and grabbed and envelope and neatly tucked into it. He had to be careful as he threw the envelope and it disappeared in a loud hiss. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, now he had to face the easily tempered Minister.

****

Diagon Ally was now a bustling magical city, a medium-sized woman with straight long chestnut hair made her way thought the crowds of people. She pulled out the key to Florish & Blots which she now ran and stuck it in the brass door knob. She sighed; her life was seemingly starting to run together, after her husband Ron Weasley got the promotion to Head of the Office of Auror two months ago they had been growing apart and there relationship had been getting tenser.

She hung up her coat and marched up the stairs, a screeching went off on her desk. Hermione yelped '_Dam new delivery system' _she had been one of the first to protest the retirement of the OWL service in exchange for this. Breathing heavily she grabbed the prophet from her desk and read over the head line.

XXXX

**NEXT HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL …  
This morning in a press release to the Prophet and Witch Weekly, the Office of Minister Shacklebolt released three possible candidates for the next head of the school. Head of the Department of Education, Richard Brinkley, Assistant Minister of Magic, Ginny Weasley, The boy-who-lived and Head of Magical Law Enforcement for Australia, Harry Potter.**

**Sources within the office say the most likely candidate, is none other than Harry Potter. Though when asked, the Minister simply replied "I cannot give you a clear answer after myself and Headmaster McGonagall deliberate, but when we come to a decision you will be the first to find out" This reporter asks when will we have the answer will they chose someone who will keep our children safe? **

XXXX

The rest of the article didn't matter that much to her, Harry, she let out a hearty sigh, and I guess you could say that Harry was the one she let get away. In sixth year, she had fallen into seemingly insatiable love with him but she thought he would never return her feelings so she decided to pursue a life with Ron. She thought cynically all the time '_Either Ronald or living with twelve cats named after different characters in Shakespeare' _she felt guilty because she did love Ron but not in the way she loved Harry.

When he left seven years ago if affected her dramatically, he would never answer her phone calls, and on his birthday she would always get the letters she sent him back with the large red print on them that said 'TENET NO LONER LIVES HERE'. Ron watched her every time and he wanted to snap Harry's neck for it.

With the possibility of him returning she knew a storm was lurking off the coast. Yet, she still smiled at the picture of Harry in the paper.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: As some of you may already know I took this story over for Buddyboy98. The first five chapters were written by him and I hope that you guys like my writing style and that it fits into the story.

Chapter One

All day he had been hearing rumors about his ex-best friend returning to take arguably the second most powerful job in magical England. The halls of the Auror office bustled with the footsteps of seemingly thousands of people hurrying not to be late to their respected jobs. One in particular stood out among them, the 6 foot 4 tall man with a patch of red hair exited the long corridor and entered his office.

Ronald Weasley after ten whole years managed to crawl his way up to the position of Head of the Auror Office after the preverbal decade of kissing his bosses ass. People waved at him as he passed through the main office. He sighed in relief as he saw the medium sized woman with short brunette sitting at the long circular desk in front of his office door.

"Good Morning Ms. Brown" He said with a small grin.

"Likewise Mr. Weasley, have you read the paper this morning?" She asked with a growing sense of worry in her voice.

She unfolded the copy that was on her desk and handed it to her boss "What's the big dea-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, out of all the letters and words in the article Harry's name seemed to stand out in big thick bold. He clenched the paper in his fist as he continued to read the article.

"Is this a fucking joke love?"

"No, it's definitely not we got it this morning, a had a daunting feeling that you would react the way you did" She said covering her eyes and trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Were do they bloody get off hiring him," He began to rant quietly enough not to get the attention of his co-workers "Has my wife gotten a copy of the paper yet?"

"I had someone come by your flat this morning and grab it but," She hesitated "I know for a fact that Flourish&Blots gets a fresh stack of papers every morning"

He sighed irritably and rubbed his forehead "A-alright, cancel my five' clock meeting I have to go have dinner with the family, but I'll try to make time for you" He said

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" She said in a _kiss and don't tell _manner.

He opened the door and slammed it behind him. This part of his life was over, or at least he thought it was, he though no longer would he have to battle for the attention of the one woman on earth he knew Harry couldn't get. It had taken him seven year to get to where he got and over that time he had managed to build up a massive inferiority complex he felt like Harry was a threat that had to be squashed.

However, Hermione was more than just the one trophy the Boy-Who lived never got, she was his wife and he did love her, when he had first hired lavender he wasn't thinking thought his head if you know what I mean and they begin a relationship. He felt guilty about it, but he couldn't control himself.

With a rather violent throw he tossed the clipboard he carried down on his desk and he ran his fingers through his hair. After Harry left, Hermione still sent him Christmas cards, birthday cards the whole enchilada he would never respond to her and sometimes she would get the damn cards back and he wanted to kill Harry for doing it.

Whatever he had to do, he wasn't going to let Harry undo seven years of what he had built by any means possible. He looked at the picture on his desk, it was taken during sixth year after they won the last Quidditch of the year, he noticed while they had happy looks on their faces Harry's hand was on Hermione's waist. He almost broke the frame in half slamming down.

****

It had stopped snowing and he was glad he had decided to take the early flight out to Heathrow, he stepped out of the terminal, he must have looked like a freak. While it was winter in Australia it was spring in England, he was sure his black trench coat drew some eyes.

With a movement of his wrist a cab was flagged down, it wasn't a normal cab it was a new cab that could be summoned by magic, he opened the passenger and threw his bag in. He looked and paused for a second, an elf was driving the cab talk about progress, he handed the elf a galleon and shut the door.

"Were to sir?"

"To the Leakey Cauldron and make it fast"

The Elf nodded and turned back around to his seat. He scratched his head in curiosity.

"Who come you're qnot are seen by the humans?" Asked Harry

"It's a magic windshield sir, when they look into the car they see a human and when they want to get in they touch the door knob and forget what they're doing" snickered the elf.

"Clever"

****

Another family dinner another painful night, she hated going to dinner with his family. She loved the Weasley brood but spending six hours of them his a little too much. They would arrive spend three hours talking about the same thing they do every time, Ron would get up tell everyone he had to review a report with his damn secretary and leave her with them for another three hours.

It was the same old routine since he had hired Lavender to be his secretary, she knew Ron was cheating on her but she hasn't and most probably would never work up the nerve to confront him about it.

When she read the paper this morning it gave her the hope of diversity in her life in a very long time. Reality began to set in, she was late and she had to get going. Gathering all of her strength she picked up the pile of books next to her and left for the staircase.

****

The place had changed, changed a lot, it was no longer the small cobblestone ally he remembered walking down when he was 11 not it was different. He sighed and grunted as his shoulder bump into a woman whose face was covered buy books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir-" She said leaning down to pick up her books.

Harry bent down and began to pick up each one by one. The last one was a black leather bound edition of 'Hogwarts a History'

"Fancy version," He said still looking at the ancient book he ran his hand over it and smiled "I know someone who would really like to have it-"

He looked up and he paused again, strange coincidences never ceased to amaze him "Hermione?"

She brush a lose strain of hair behind her ear "Harry?"


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: As some of you may already know I took this story over for Buddyboy98. The first five chapters were written by him and I hope that you guys like my writing style and that it fits into the story.

Chapter Two

Fate had its way of dumping on Harry from time to time in the past this however was a new low, in his first three hours back in the country he had 'bumped' into the one person he wanted to avoid at all cost. '_Merlin'_, he thought careful not to let it escape his lips '_she's just gotten more beautiful' _he was utterly speechless. No longer was her hair bushy, in fact it was straighter then his. Her chocolate eye still shone with a specific brightness that only could come from her. Her cheek fired with a fiery red as she felt his eyes going down her body slowly. Harry extended his arms; with a grunt from her lower stomach she gladly accepted it. He wiped the sweat from her forehead, and handed the leather bound book back to her. He grinned cheekily and scratched the back of his head.

"H-Hi 'Mione," He smiled "It's funny running into you here isn't it?"

She shook her head in a sort of _I cannot believe it _way, suddenly the wind of was knocked out of him by her arms being thrown around his, the thought of Hermione learning this bear hug from Ms. Weasley made him laugh before reality set it. He had managed to free his arms from her grip and warp them tightly around her upper back and pull her closer to him. He felt saddened as his shirt began to get wet; her sobs only made him want to take all of her grief away. He pulled her closer and patted her back tenderly.

The half smirk that she had invented graced her lips "H-Harry, am I having a dream?"

He yelped as she pinched his neck "Hermione, it's so good to see you again"

"The feeling is mutual; I heard you're going to take up Headmastery of Hogwarts?" She said placing her hands on her hips in looking at him in her typical _Hermione Granger _way.

He shrugged "I dunno, they told me they wanted to offer it to me and they wanted me to come out here and talk so, that's why I'm here"

********************

The Minister had just concluded a meeting from all the department and sub-department heads. Minister Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall had come to a joint conclusion that Harry was the best person for that job and they wanted to make an announcement to the Department Heads. Ron could not be more furious, he knew Harry and he also knew that Harry would never turn down a job that would finally cement his name into the annals of time.

He stormed out of the massive conference room pushing people out of his way as he got onto the elevator. Trouble was on the horizon, he was adamant that Hermione had read the edition on the _Daily Prophet _and he knew she would be obsessed with him until Harry would show up on their front door step.

The Christmas Ball was a tradition upon all Ministry officials and he was just happy that he could surprise Hermione with that. Every year when he would screw up badly Christmas came around, and every year he would hand her the invitation himself. It was his 'Get out of jail free card' and Harry would not be invited.

*******************

She had forgotten all about dinner with the Weasleys, they had decided to have a Butterbeer and time had escaped her. For the first time in awhile she felt whole, she felt compete, an emotion Ronald had never given her.

"Well, after I finished my term as _undersecretary_ to the Minister, he promoted me to Head of Magical Law Enforcement," He said taking a sip of the drink "Minister Bates, is _horrible _at his job, I sometimes thought as Head of Law enforcement I ran the government better when the Minister then he was"

"You're life seemed to get a lot better when you left this place," Her giggle faded away as she looked at him blandly and sighed "I sometimes think I made the wrong choice marrying Ronald"

It took all of his strength to keep from smiling "Why?"

She buried her head in her face "Harry I'm going to be honest with you I hate my marriage, I couldn't be more miserable then I have ever been in my entire life, he never let me have the career I wanted, he berates me constantly and we never even had the kids I always wanted"

He felt guilty for being happy about the last statement, but he couldn't help chuckling inside "You never had kids?"

"No" She said sighing "He told me, he wanted to get his career started up before we decided to start a family and when he finally does, he had no interest in me"

"_That's crap_" He said under his breath in anger for his ex-best-friend

She looked up "What was that?"

"Nothing"

He looked and her as she looked down at her watch, she began to panic and she got up from the table and ran over to door. She grabbed her coat and headed towards the fire-place.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, but I'm late for dinner with the Weasleys and Ron doesn't enjoy it when I'm late" She said grabbing a handful of floo-powder.

"W-Wait, Hermione do you think they would mind if I came along with you?"

She nodded her head and shrugged "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: As some of you may already know I took this story over for Buddyboy98. The first five chapters were written by him and I hope that you guys like my writing style and that it fits into the story.

Chapter Three

She had always known there was a bond between her daughter in law and Harry Potter, but it was not her place to voice her opinions. Slipping a cube of sugar into her tea, she took a sip of the warm drink and listened to Harry telling his story to her family. Worry had filled her when Hermione had come to her doorstep with him instead of Ron, she was worried how he would feel and react to it all. Harry had changed, he was no longer the small little boy she remembered taking care of on the summers. He was no longer the 'Chosen One' that Dumbledore gave his life to defend and shield. Even though the times had changed from constant threat of being killed, she was still frightened.

Realizing now that the teapot was empty, she grabbed it absently and went to the kitchen. Her shoes creaked on the wood panels of the floor as she moved along to her stove, pouring the steaming liquid into the pot she nearly dropped it from the pop outside. Sitting it down, she looked carefully into the living room.

"Dear," She said rushing to her son. "I have something to tell you before find out on your own, now I don't want you to get upset but-"

Ron connected the dots in his mind, pulling the newspaper out of his pocket he flashed her the headline and sighed "Is it something to do with Harry by any chance mum because of it is I'm already fully aware of it"

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't approve of it either, but it was too late" She said frowning.

Smiling he tried to put on the best face he could "No Mum, I can handle Harry"

****

This was so strange it was as if he was living in a nightmare, entertaining the entire Weasley family had always been a fear of his. In terms of maturity with age, they haven't even budged, he wasn't shocked. But he wondered where the hell his most favorite one was. He despised Ron, for more reasons than you can imagine, the youngest Weasley male was completely arrogant and stupid on a level he didn't want to describe.

Looking back at Hermione he smiled, she looked distant to him, as if a feeling was washing over her, dread a feeling of dread "Hermione are you okay?"

"Oh," She smiled looking back at him. "I'm fine, just thinking that's all"

He reached up and tucked a lose strain of hair out of her forehead and behind her ear loosely "You know how you get when you think, so don't doddle off"

A light giggle escaped her lips against her will, 'what was that' she asked herself. It was the feeling of the blood rushing to the front of her face. The feeling was not one she hadn't experienced since she was a little, it was embarrassment. Not a bad embarrassment, but something unexpected.

Pulling herself back from him, she coughed into her hands lightly "If anyone needs to be worrying about thinking Mr. Potter, It's you"

"Touché" He said turning back to Ginny

"So Harry," Ginny asked leaning forward. "Is it really true that they want you to become the head at Hogwarts?"

"Yes he is" A stark voice said running up behind them in the living room. "And if you just want to know Harry I just got out of a meeting were they confirmed it"

He turned around with a groan, he knew this was coming, getting up from the couch he straightened his posture. For a moment he didn't know if Ron was going to hit him or hug him, but instead Ron extended a hand. Hesitating for a moment he took it "Harry…"

"Ron," He said still shaking his hand. "How have you been?"

Frowning he looked at Hermione and back at Harry "As common as ever I suppose, I believe you said hi to Hermione"

Picking herself up on her locked legs she looked at him pleadingly "Ron, may I have a word with you upstairs for a moment?"

"Sure," He said silently excusing himself from his mother and family, giving a distinguishable look. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

******

He lightly closed the door to his parents' bedroom, the anger in his gut was heavy. Snarling he stood still for a moment looking at her moving to the window silent as a ghost. Walking up behind her, he looked at her for a moment, this was the product of his rage. Like a bomb the anger went off on her in the form of a large hand slapping her across the face.

Falling to the floor, she expected this to happen, even if he did stay at work it wouldn't matter. And in fact it would have been worse, this 'punishment' would have been worse at night in their marital bed. Grasping her face she picked herself up off of the floor. Growling he threw her to the bed next to him and slapped her again and again, whenever he was worked up like this he felt that he could never stop "Please, Please…"

"Please what?" He snapped

Putting her hands up she frowned "I'll get him to go away and to s-stay out of our lives, just please, please stop hitting me!"

Taking a deep breath in he brandished one of the two wands in his pocket, he had kept hers for safe keeping. Throwing it her roughly he got up from his straddling position, and spit on her roughly "You're mine, remember that Hermione, you are the one thing that he cannot have I'm telling you that now don't think for one second that because he's back here that this is the end of us, because dear I assure you it isn't!"


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: As some of you may already know I took this story over for Buddyboy98. The first five chapters were written by him and I hope that you guys like my writing style and that it fits into the story.

Chapter Four

His fist instantly made contact with Ron's jaw, since the both of them had the bedroom ten minutes ago they had been fighting. A tell came when it came to magic, and over the years Harry could tell when someone had been touched by it. It was written all over Hermione's face, with a simple wrist movement of his wand he reversed it and it reviled a Hermione that looked like she had just gone three rounds with a professional boxer.

Despite Ron's family trying to pull him away from Ron, he still was closing in on his former best friend. The anger in his system was overwhelming like some force of nature driving him to beat the hell out of the Weasley child.

"You think beating up woman makes you a man," He yelled grabbing Ron by the collar and throwing his to the ground. "There are consequences Ron!"

Managing to brandish his wand Ron fired a blue jet of light at Harry, blocking it easily with the wand less magic he had perfected it rebounded and stuck the ground in front of Ron's feet "If you come within six yards of me or Hermione I will gladly flatten your ass and enjoy every minute of it!"

"She's my wife," Ron said yelling at Harry. "What are you gonna do!"

Harry simply smiled "Not me, her…"

Standing in the doorway of the burrow, Hermione was standing with Ginny and Molly flanking her. They were placing ice packs on her swollen jaw and blackened eyes "He's right, I want you out of my life…"

"HERMIONE," Ron yelled. "YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I HAVE EVER OWNED AND YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT HE CAN'T HAVE!"

Molly stepped forward now her cheeks now matching the color of her hair in both the hue of hers and her children's "_RONALD_, YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT I WILL HAVE YOU TAKEN"

"Mum I-"Ron stammered like a small child being punished.

"YOU HEARD ME BOY," She yelled violently at him. "I CANNOT LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PROPERTY NOW!"

He couldn't say anything else, his mothers temper was legendary in some circles. It killed Bellatrix Lestrange it would kill again, with that the second youngest Weasley wrapped himself in his simple brown cloak and spun into apparition into his next destination.

******

Hermione for the first time in a long time could relax, she had her self worth taken from her. Grateful that her Mother in law had allowed her to stay here she soaked in the large cast iron tub thinking about all the changes that had happened with her life today. At first she expected the Weasleys to come to the defense of Ron, but their actions surprised her.

It hadn't been until now she had started to realize what her life had turned into after leave Hogwarts, she was strong and confident when she was younger and she couldn't help but wonder where the hell that went.

Hearing a knock on the bathroom she raised her head up "How is it?"

"It's me," Ginny's voice replied. "Can I come in?"

Hermione sighed "I'm coming out hold on for a moment"

Pulling herself up out of the soothing hot water, she unplugged the tub and stepped out of it. For a moment she stood in front of the mirror looking at the blue marks that riddled her chest, from her breasts down she flashed back on the years of the abuse. She let it happen, but it would never happen again. With no more ties to Ron she was going to have a fresh start. Pulling to robe that was hanging on the back of the door, she slipped it on.

Opening the door, Ginny was standing down the hall in front of the window with her arms folded across her chest "Are you alright Hermione?"

"I'm feeling better," She replied. "It's nice to get some sleep for once…"

Ginny turned around "I want to apologize for what my brother did you, if I would have known then believe me I would have destroyed him…"

"If you wouldn't have," She smiled. "I know someone who would"

Her red hair that was pulled back in a tight pony tail bounced as walked back up to Hermione "Who Harry?"

"Yea," Hermione began. "Why did he just leave after Ron left? I wanted to tell him thank you for what he did"

She shrugged "I have a meeting with the Minister, Professor McGonagall and him tomorrow I'll tell him to come by and talk to you…"

****

The Minister sat behind his desk looking at the report of the arrest of Ronald Weasley, he smiled and looked up at Harry who was sitting in the chair right in front of his desk. Handing it back to Harry he folded his hands together and leaned forward "I'll have Mr. Weasleys job terminated, and I want to commend you for what you did at the Weasley House…"

"Do not worry about it sir," He said smiling. "It would do it any day"

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt opened his front desk drawer and pulled out a black folder with the Hogwarts emblem on it embroidered in gold "I was going to save this tomorrow for our meeting, but since you're here in the mean time I won't waste your time"

Harry took the folder and opened it up slowly, in the center was a single packet of what looked like dozens of papers "In the matter regarding your employment, that is all the details and throughout it you will have to sign it review and bring it back here during our meeting…"

He ran his hand over the seal, it must have been an ancient folder "How old is this?"

"Three hundred and fifty years," Shacklebolt began. "Its seen the last five headmasters of Hogwarts since the dark ages"

It had just occurred to him right then that he was about to join that club of people that had headed the most powerful magical school on earth. Then he flipped to the second page of the packet, it was a long list of names with three of them highlighted, all three of which he recognized well "What are the names for sir?"

"That is your selection of new teachers," Minister Shacklebolt said looking behind him out the window. "I've taken the liberty of selecting the ones you might want for your deputy headmistress or Headmaster..."

Harry chuckled at the list, _'you have got to be kidding_' all three of them were people he had met and fought with in the past before all of this "Undersecretary of Ministry Defense, _Draco Malfoy_? I'm sorry sir but I do doubt that any of the people you have on this list I'll chose, I'm going to choice who I want..."


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay so this is actually my chapter…in meaning I wrote it. I've tried to fit it into the plot and I hope that you all enjoy it. Please don't be to mean to me.

Chapter Five

When Harry left his office, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and sighed. How could one of the Weasleys turn out this way? It had been the last thing he had expected. Opening his desk drawer he shoved the file in. He would take care of this tomorrow. Right now he was just to tired. As he looked the drawer and grabbed his cloak and made for the apperarition point.

The ministry was nearly empty now. There were some here and there that were still doing paperwork and whatnot; it was really none of his business. As he turned the corner he fell back when he found a wand in his face. The face of Ronald Weasley was the last thing he saw before his mind went blank.

*****

Harry sighed and gently knocked on the door of the guest room in the Burrow. He had wanted to see Hermione since he had left to file the report against Ron but after finishing up the meeting with the minister and then reading the files he had been given he hadn't been able to see Hermione. So that was why here was here at 7:00 in the morning and hour before his meeting to see his best friend.

Before he had any other time to ponder on his thoughts the door to the room was slowly opening to revel the small and weak figure of Hermione Jane Granger…well Weasley now. _Not for long though. _Harry thought as Hermione gave Harry a wide smile and threw herself in his arms. A little shocked Harry didn't return the hug immediately and as Hermione started to pull away he wrapped his arms tightly around her, careful of her bruises and cuts.

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was filled with joy and Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Hermione led him into the guest room and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her for him to join her. A little hesitant Harry walked over and sat on the bed, leaning against the head board.

"How long as this been going on?" He asked.

Hermione could feel the anger rising within her at the thought of her soon to be ex-husband. She looked away and sighed. She couldn't quite remember how long ago it had been that this had started. It had been so long since it had started. Closing her eyes she used her overly large brain to look into her memories.

"When he hired Lavender about three years after you left." Harry winkled his nose in disgust. The bastard! He had the most perfect girl in the world and he had to go off and screw the whore that went by the name of Lavender Brown. How could he? "I knew he was cheating on me." Harry barley heard Hermione's soft whisper. His eyes immediately narrowed.

"Hermione do you have no self respect?" He wanted to shout at her but knew it would only upset her more. Hermione hung her head in shame. "You are worth so much more then what that bastard is doing. If you knew he was cheating on you then you should have left him that instant! You deserve better then that!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't you leave him?" He asked in a dark whisper.

"He's the only person I had." She cried. Harry softened at the tears and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I'm here for you now." Harry whispered into her hair as she cried into his chest. "I'm always going to be here for you." He said soothingly as he rubbed circles on her back.

Hermione gave one last sob before looking up at Harry. "How can you be, you'll be off at Hogwarts being Headmaster." That was when she saw his huge grin and was immediately suspicious of her raven haired best friend. Harry let go of her and reached into his pocket producing a letter with the Hogwarts emblem stamped in red wax. He flipped it over and on the front was her name written in rich emerald ink.

She immediately grabbed the letter and for a moment she felt like her old self again. She ripped it apart and pulled out the parchment and began reading.

_**Dear Miss. H.J. Granger **_

_**It had come to our notice here at Hogwarts that you fit the job of Charms Professor. Seeing as how the spot in currently vacant we can think of no other but you to fill the spot. If you so choose to fill the spot you will be allowed to live at Hogwarts or in your own home. You will be given your own personal quarters in the castle and have the choice to be the head of one of the four houses. **_

_**But there is another issue that we must come forth with. We are n the need of a deputy-headmistress and it would be and honor if you were to fill the position. If you so choose to accept one or both of the positions please respond to Harry James Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Hermione wanted to scream…so she did. She threw herself into Harry and knocked him on the floor shortly following him. It had been her dream ever since third year to teach at Hogwarts but Ron had never wanted her to. But now Harry was here and was offering her not only the job she had dreamed of since she was a little girl but was also offering her the position of deputy-headmistress.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed both of his cheeks and was to happy to notice the red blush that made its way up Harry's face.

"I knew it was your dream." He said with a embarrassed smile.

"You're the absolute best Harry!" She got up and started to jump around like a little girl. Harry smiled glad to see her acting like she used to.

"So…should I take that as a yes?"

"YES!" Harry laughed and shook his. He stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Well, I have a meeting at the ministry so get your stuff packed up. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up." Harry and Hermione shared a quick hug before they departed. As he left Harry felt a sense of accomplishment well up inside of him. He would turn Hermione back into her old self if it was the last thing he did.

But for now he had a meeting to get to.

******

So how did you like it? Please review and tell me.

345sunset ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey I just wanted to say thanks to all those who reviewed. Oh and Kinsley is not dead!

Chapter six

Harry walked into the ministry and toward the room where his meeting was to be held. As he went he greeted several people who would welcome him back with a smile. He walked into the meeting room to find Kinsley, McGonagall, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy… who actually smiled. They all greeted each other and sat down for the meeting to begin.

"So what exactly is Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked as he eyed his old enemy with a careful eye.

"I'm here because I'm the DADA teachers. McGonagall asked me to be here." Draco answered in a I-know-I-am-so-much-better-then-you-but-I'm-not-going-to-show-it-because-I-could-get-fired kind of tone. Harry smiled at his new friend. He had heard reports that Draco had indeed changed his ways since his father had died.

Harry opened the black fold and pushed out the paperwork for the Deputy Headmaster.

"I've chosen Hermione Granger to be my deputy as well as the new charms teacher seeing how Flitwick retired this year. She has already filled out the needed paperwork and is ready to take on the position as soon a possible." McGonagall looked over the paper work and smiled approvingly.

"Granger? It's been awhile since I've seen her." Draco mused. "She married Weasel didn't she?"

"She's planning on a devoice." Harry answered nonchalantly.

"Yes I bet the Weasel won't take this well."

"I doubt it."

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. Potter. I must say Miss. Granger is indeed an excellent choice." McGonagall smiled and handed the paper work to Ginny. "Now as the Headmaster of Hogwarts you will have to of course over see the behavior and the safety of all the students. Everything you will need to know will be in the folder that the minister gave to you." Harry nodded. "Well then everything is settled, paperwork is filed out, and all that is left is to get you and Miss. Granger to Hogwarts so you can begin." Harry was surprised that the meeting was so short but was anxious to get to Hogwarts.

Draco walked with Harry through the ministry and talked about some of the students and who to watch out for. It was funny how much Draco and Harry talked. They talked about everything from their times at Hogwarts to what they had been for the past few years.

"Yeah, I was offered the job about a year after I finished up school. I didn't have anything to do so I accepted."

"Did you ever marry Draco?" Harry asked.

"Engaged, she's an assistant to Madam Pomfrey. She's amazing." Harry looked at Draco's face and for the first time since they had met when they were eleven Harry saw a look of pure adoration on his face. If someone would have told him eight years ago that he would be walking with his ex-archenemy talking about his fiancé Harry would have laughed in their face. But now that he was really here doing just that it seemed so unbelievable. Draco really had changed. He couldn't believe it.

When they arrived at the fire place that would take Harry back to Hermione Draco stepped up to go with him. "McGonagall told me that I should take you so here I am." Harry shook his head but agreed anyway.

When Harry arrived at the burrow he found the place a complete mess. Someone had broke in and everything had been tossed around. In the corner there were things slowly burning and half the house was smoking. Draco quickly told Harry to find Hermione and get her out while he went and searched for the others. They agreed and set out in different directions.

Harry rushed up the stairs toward the bedroom where Hermione was staying. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard her screaming. This only pushed him on further and he ran through the smoky halls. He reached the door and Hermione's cries grew louder. He could hear yelling and he knew instantly that it was Ron.

Harry kicked the door open and two sets of eyes lock on him. One was hopeful and filled with love. The other was filled with rage and jealousy. As soon as Ron saw Harry he made for the window but Harry had already sent a stunner and Ron had fallen to the group paralyzed. _Why the hell isn't he in jail?! _Harry thought as he rushed over to Hermione and picked her up carefully as to not hurt her. She clenched Harry to her and sobbed in his neck. Harry whispered comforting words to her as he slowly made his way down the stairs and out the front door. There were already healers and Aurors surrounding the place. Harry made a mental note to thank Draco later.

The moment that Harry had walked outside he saw a tiny girl with light brown hair and green eyes race toward them with two other's following her. She introduced herself as Nichole Heart. She told Harry to lay Hermione down and she immediately began to heal her. While Harry watched over Hermione two men approached him and asked him if he had seen who had done it.

"Yes, it was Ronald Weasley. I stunned him. He's upstairs in the bedroom at the end of the hall on the right." The two men nodded and immediately rushed into the house a team to try and catch the bastard. After twenty minutes Draco approached Harry and the makeshift bed where Hermione slept. He kneeled down and looked over Hermione's bruised form. He sighed and pushed some hair away from her face.

"You okay Draco?" Harry asked.

"I've never seen her hurt before. She always seemed so invisible while at school. How could she let this happen to herself? She's smarter then this?"

"I'm not sure. I should take some blame after all I did leave." Harry sighed.

"Don't kill yourself Mr. Potter, she will be okay." The tiny young healer said with a smile. "Hello Draco." She reached up and kissed Draco and the mood was slightly lightened when a small laugh escaped the lips of one Hermione Granger.

"I never thought I'd se the day when Draco Malfoy fell in love." She said weakly.

"Watch it Granger." Draco mockingly narrowed his eyes.

A/n: Okay so I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter. I've been so busy lately. I do understand that Draco is a bit OOC but please don't let it bother you to much I mean he can't be the bad guy in the story because that's Ron and I really think I'm rambling so…please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Harry sat in front of the fire sipping a cup of coffee in the Headmasters Chambers. In the other room Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger was currently fast asleep still recovering from injuries from three weeks ago. So much had happened in those past three weeks. Harry and Draco had moved Hermione into Hogwarts while she was still in the hospital and Harry insisted that she stay in his chambers so he could keep a watchful eye on her. He knew it annoyed her but he only wanted to keep her safe.

Draco had also played a big part in the last three weeks. He was still the same old 'pompous ass' as Hermione liked to call him but Hermione and Draco had become instant best friends over night. Though when they did argue (which was a lot) anyone could in Hogwarts could hear the two.

Ron had been captured by the Aurors last week. He had been hiding in a cave near the ocean. His trial was set for whenever Hermione healed. Everything was falling into place. In a months time students would begin to arrive to the school. Everyone was hopeful that Hermione would be well by this time and according to Marie (Draco's fiancé) she would be up and about in a matter of days.

Everything was going great. Harry was just waiting for something to go wrong. Fate hated him and he knew this.

"Harry come to bed." Harry heard the tried yell of his best friend from the bedroom. Hermione didn't like to sleep alone. She had nightmares. After the first night at the castle she had asked him to stay with her. It had just been that way ever since. Sighing Harry chugged the rest of his coffee before standing and walking into bed. As her climbed into the bed and pulled Hermione closer to him he couldn't help but fell happier then he has in years.

-----

"Potter give me the dammed jacket." Draco Malfoy sneered at the headmaster of Hogwarts and his boss. For the past five minutes Draco and Harry had been fighting over a jacket. Marie sat in the corner of the room and sighed. Her fiancée was such a girl. Hermione on the other hand had been laughing her head off. Never had she thought that she would see the Harry Potter and the Draco Malfoy fighting over a jacket. It helped ease her worries of what was going to take place later that day.

It had been two months since that attack at the burrow and a month since Hermione had started living her dream as Hogwarts Charms Professor. Life was wonderful. Marie had turned out to be Hermione's best friend (beside Harry of course). They did everything girly together. They went shopping and conjured up plans on how to annoy the two men in their lives. Of course Ginny still came around once in a while but word had it that Kingsley is planning on resigning after it was found he had been attacked by Ron and had lost his memory of Harry's visit.

Everything was finally turning out the way it should be.

-----

A half past noon Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Marie Todd could be found sitting in a court room among many others including the ashamed Weasleys, McGonagall, and several others. Ginny Weasley sat up with the judges and watched sadly as her older brother was dragged into the room in chains. It was a horrid sight. The once handsome redhead was not dirty, unshaven, and looked all together wild.

Hermione flinched into Harry's chest when she felt Ron's furious glare turn on her. Harry shot the glare back at his once best friend and held his other best friend securely in his arms. Everyone noticed the tension between the two male members of the golden trio. None of that tension was relived when Ron was thrown down into the single chair in the center of the large room.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you are being charged with three accounts of attempted murder, several accounts of abuse, attacking a ministry official, and attacking an auror. How do you plead?" The head judge read.

"Not guilty." Ron said with a strong and confident voice.

"Then let the trial begin." For the next four house lawyers talked did everything to prove Ronald Weasley guilty of all charges (and they were doing one hell of a job doing it). Witness after witness was called to testify against Ron and the whole time Hermione dreaded when she would be called. And finally the time came.

Hermione stood and squeeze Harry's hand for support. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead lovingly and Hermione drowned the vial of Veritaserum and walked down the stairs and stood for questioning.

The next several minutes were pure torture for Hermione Granger. She was forced to relive the painful memories of her past. Harry watched his best friend and the love of his life sadly. He felt great pain well watching his love go through all that she had to. He didn't want her to have to go through this. All he wanted was to gather her up in his arms and keep her safe from the world.

-----

In the end Ronal Bilius Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harry couldn't have asked for a better judgment. He avoided the press and others who wanted to know about the trial and just apparated Hermione and himself back to their shared suite at Hogwarts. Hermione made a bee line for the bed room and Harry smiled knowing that there was know way to stop her. When he heard the door shut and was sure that she was asleep he called for Dobby.

"Yous be calling Dobby, Great Harry Potter?" The house elf asked.

"Yes Dobby. I was wondering if you could have dinner for Hermione and me sent to my rooms tonight?"

"Dobby would be honored."

"Thank you Dobby." With that the tiny house elf popped away to set things up. With a sigh Harry went to his and Hermione's room and couldn't stop himself from just staring at the woman he loved since he was eleven.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come and lie with me." Harry's face immediately brightened with a blush and he pulled off his shirt and pants so he stood only in his boxers. He climbed into the bed and pulled Hermione close. Hermione sighed in contentment and cuddled into Harry's warm and loving embrace. Minutes passed and when Harry was absolutely sure that Hermione was asleep he whispered the three words he had wanted to whisper since he was eleven.

"I love you." He breathed. Harry didn't expect anything to happen but then he heard something that nearly made him wet his pants in shock.

"I love you too, Harry." With those simple words Hermione pulled Harry into a deep kiss. This was the start of their live together and they finally had each other forever.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Noah Leon Potter get down here this instant! We have to leave soon!" Hermione Potter shouted up the stairs.

"He probable lost Almira's picture." Lily chuckled as she made fun of her eldest brother. Hermione looked over to the couch where Lily, James, Zackary, and Nathan could be seen laughing at their brother. Hermione sighed and walked to grab her coat. But she never made it to the closet before she was grabbed from around the waist and pulled into the strong embrace of her husband.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry whispered teasingly. Hermione chuckled and turned and kissed her husband.

"Eww!" Twins Hailey and Hadley made faces as they watched their parents.

"Ha!" Noah's triumphant cry came from upstairs. "Found it."

"Told you so." Lily smirked and held out her hand for the gallon coming from James. Noah ran down the stairs carrying the picture of Almira Malfoy, the eldest child of Draco and Marie Malfoy.

After that kiss on the dreadful day of Ron's trial Harry and Hermione had gone on to date for three months before the boy finally popped the question. It was later discovered that Hermione was already pregnant with not one child, now two children, but three: Noah, Lily, and James. These three children became known as the 'Torturous Trio' and it was a wonder that the three had been sorted into Gryffindor. The three looked just like their father all with black untamable hair and emerald eyes. But unlike their father they held off the charts IQ's (which they had gotten from their mother). Sadly (much to Hermione's disappointment) every single one of her children had inherited their father's love for pranks. It was a good thing that their father was the headmaster or they would have been out of Hogwarts by now.

It hadn't been more then three months after the birth of the triplets that Hermione once again fell pregnant with Zackary. The 16 year old boy had a soft heart and was kind to all those around him. But he too had his mother's IQ and his father's love for pranks. But the witty Ravenclaw had learned that it was better to be the one behind all the evil schemes.

One year later came Nathan. The cunning little monster was every bit a Slytherin. The boy had the skills of a snake. He could out wit anyone and always knew exactly how to get what he wanted. Sadly the boy had inherited his father's horrid temper but it seemed that Ashley Longbottom (daughter of Neville and Ginny Longbottom) loved him even more for his temper.

Seven years later Hermione gave birth to Hailey and Hadley Potter. The small nine year olds were the little princesses at Hogwarts. They were loved by everyone and were known for patrolling the halls with their mom.

Hermione rested her hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. She had two more on the way. Natalie and Benjamin Potter they had decided.

Harry smiled at his wife and their large family. She had given him everything he could ever hope for.

----

The moment that family arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Noah and James rushed off to find their girlfriends Almira and Alice Malfoy, Lily went off in pursuit of her boyfriend Dimitri Nott (son of Theodore and Astoria Nott), Zackary was attacked by Larissa Scamander, and Nathan grabbed Ashley and held her closely to him. As Marie and Draco made their way over to their friends dragging three miniature Dracos behind them. Alexander, William, and David immediately began to play with their best friends Hailey and Hadley.

As Harry watched everything around he remembered that day he had received the invitation to become Hogwarts next headmaster. Inside he thanked McGonagall a million times over because without her he would not have Hermione or his wonderful family. Maybe fate didn't hate him as much as he thought it had.

**The End**

_So there you have it. Sorry to cut it short but I really couldn't think of much else to write. I really hope that you enjoyed at least what I wrote but don't forget that the credit is not all mine. Thank you __Buddyboy98__ for allowing me that chance to finish the fic you truly had a wonderful idea. _

_Thanks to all those you reviewed I truly appreciate it._

_Nichole_

_345Sunset_


End file.
